AJ D.
Occupation: Hero, student, spy, villain (temporarily) Razor: Omniverse Relationships: Kirah, M'kyah, Ryan, Maria, Ty, AngelFirst Appearance: Back in Business Appearance In Razor: Omniverse, Matthew is light-skinned, with many freckles (Matthew says that they are 'Freckles of Fury' and they might explode if they get agitated.). Matthew has red-orange hair. He styled it to look like fire. Matthew's standard wear includes a red shirt with a flock of dragons, a white sweatshirt with red writing saying "Wings of Fire". He also wears black jeans and fiery red sneakers. In his hybrid form, Matthew wore a scaly dragon acrobatics suit. On his belt, there is the dragon symbol on the belt loop. His skin darkens and his freckles turn blue. He has teal spikes running down his back. In his purebred form, Matthew is an actual dragon. He can turn into one of the 10 dragons from the fictional series Wings of Fire. Powers and Abilities ''' - '''Shapeshifting: Matthew can shapeshift into dragons from the Wings of Fire franchise. - Fire Breath: Matthew can breathe fire. - Waterless Survival: Matthew can survive a long period of time without water. - Poison Emission: Matthew can poison enemies with his hands or with the tip of his tail. - Sand Camouflage: Matthew can bury himself for camouflage in the desert sand. - Limited Space Survival: Matthew can survive in space for up to an hour. - Mud Camouflage: Matthew can blend into large mud puddles for camouflage. - Superhuman Strength: Matthew is stronger than the average human being. - Flight: Being half dragon, Matthew can fly. - Peak Flight Proficiency: Matthew can fly straight and powerfully with ease. - Underwater Breathing: Matthew can breathe underwater. - Night Vision: Matthew can see in the dark. - Wave Creation: Matthew can create massive waves his a smash of his tail. - Swimming Proficiency: Matthew can swim better than the average human being. - Cryo Survival: Matthew can survive in subzero temperatures. - Light Withstanding: Matthew can withstand bright, blinding lights. - Ice Breathing: Matthew can breathe ice. - Shadow Disappearing: Matthew can blend into shadows. - Future Foretelling: ' Matthew can sometimes see into the future (up to 1 month) - '''Mind Reading: ' Matthew can sometimes read minds. Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together '''Appearance Neither his normal appearance, his hybrid appearance nor his purebred appearance doesn't change much in Razor: Turbo than it was in Razor: Omniverse. However, there are some minor changes. The shirt and the writing on his sweatshirt changes from red to fiery blue. On his hybrid form, the buckle changes from red to gold. On his purebred forms, there is a golden spike on every dragon's forehead. Powers and Abilities ''' Same as Razor: Omniverse Species: 1/2 Human, 1/2 Dragonian Home World: Earth Residence: Florence Occupation: Hero, student, spy, villain (temporarily) Razor: Omniverse Relationships: William (halfway), Ryan, Malon, Brody, Landon, Carson, McCartneyFirst Appearance: Back in Business '''Appearance In Razor: Omniverse, Matthew is light-skinned, with many freckles (Matthew says that they are 'Freckles of Fury' and they might explode if they get agitated.). Matthew has red-orange hair. He styled it to look like fire. Matthew's standard wear includes a red shirt with a flock of dragons, a white sweatshirt with red writing saying "Wings of Fire". He also wears black jeans and fiery red sneakers. In his hybrid form, Matthew wore a scaly dragon acrobatics suit. On his belt, there is the dragon symbol on the belt loop. His skin darkens and his freckles turn blue. He has teal spikes running down his back. In his purebred form, Matthew is an actual dragon. He can turn into one of the 10 dragons from the fictional series Wings of Fire. Powers and Abilities ''' - '''Shapeshifting: Matthew can shapeshift into dragons from the Wings of Fire franchise. - Fire Breath: Matthew can breathe fire. - Waterless Survival: Matthew can survive a long period of time without water. - Poison Emission: Matthew can poison enemies with his hands or with the tip of his tail. - Sand Camouflage: Matthew can bury himself for camouflage in the desert sand. - Limited Space Survival: Matthew can survive in space for up to an hour. - Mud Camouflage: Matthew can blend into large mud puddles for camouflage. - Superhuman Strength: Matthew is stronger than the average human being. - Flight: Being half dragon, Matthew can fly. - Peak Flight Proficiency: Matthew can fly straight and powerfully with ease. - Underwater Breathing: Matthew can breathe underwater. - Night Vision: Matthew can see in the dark. - Wave Creation: Matthew can create massive waves his a smash of his tail. - Swimming Proficiency: Matthew can swim better than the average human being. - Cryo Survival: Matthew can survive in subzero temperatures. - Light Withstanding: Matthew can withstand bright, blinding lights. - Ice Breathing: Matthew can breathe ice. - Shadow Disappearing: Matthew can blend into shadows. - 'Future Foretelling: ' Matthew can sometimes see into the future (up to 1 month) - 'Mind Reading: ' Matthew can sometimes read minds